


Devotion

by jinkieswouldyoulookatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Wincest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis/pseuds/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise made in your past resurfaces, forever changing your relationship with Sam and Dean.</p><p>As currently outlined this will be eight chapters long, with chapters six, seven and eight being very smutty alternate endings.  Hooray for smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Eyes flashing and a blush rising to her cheeks, she stared at the hunter. "I am Aphrodite, how dare you attempt to diminish me. I am no paltry pagan god. Born of the Earth and the insatiable pounding of the waves against the shore, I am the embodiment of beauty, and lust, and sex. And you, Dean, are mine." His eyes looked to hers with outrage at her proclamation but, something about her tone and the desire he saw in her eyes quickly settled the anger into a different sort of burning. He blinked and shook his head slightly, trying to sort out what was happening as he found it harder and harder to think about anything other than the radiant, naked form before him.

Noting the change in his demeanor, she softened and smiled as she looked at him. "If Ares himself and I bore a son, he would be you." The Goddess placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing over his lips. "My beautiful warrior..." Holding him with her eyes, she pulled his head toward her and placed a warm, gentle kiss upon his forehead. Dean parted his lips slowly and drew in a ragged breath. His heart was racing as it pumped pure fire through his veins. And as she turned her gaze from him to his brother, Dean struggled to remain still, his body urging him to envelop her with his arms, his mouth.

"Sam, my gorgeous, irresistible, Adonis." Without separating herself from Dean, she held her other hand out towards Sam, beckoning him to her side. His brow furrowed as his breath quickened and although he hesitated for the briefest second he took two steps forward, knees shaking, and bent his head down, resting his cheek in her outstretched hand. The Goddess' eyes fluttered shut and she smiled. "How I have yearned to touch you." A sigh escaped her parted lips. "It has been far, far too long." Rising up onto her toes, she kissed his forehead, lingering, perhaps, a little longer than she had with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short, this is just a teaser. And before any of you say it, yes, I know that Aphrodite and Ares have had sons before. Maybe she just didn't want to bring it up, a Goddess' prerogative.


	2. Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You became a hunter after losing your family but you were still adjusting to what your life was now. Luckily you were getting a little help from your friends.
> 
> (Mention of violent deaths of loved ones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--36 hours earlier--

Two years ago your world ended.

Seven hundred and thirty days had passed since your husband and infant daughter had been slaughtered, screaming while they were ripped to shreds behind a door you could not open. Even now, knowing that an angry spirit had been preventing the door from opening, that there was no earthly way you could have opened that door to save them, you struggled with the guilt. You still blamed yourself for not being able to get through that door. You blamed yourself for their deaths and the agony you heard in their screams. You knew it wasn't rational but there it was. 

Two years ago today and you still woke up most nights choking on your screams as you cried out in horror and despair. Sweating and shaking until the present slowly crept back into your mind and threw off the dream's hold, leaving you crying quietly until you either passed out or gave up on sleeping altogether for the night.

But for the better part of the last two weeks you weren't alone when you woke up. Strong arms would wrap around you and hold you tight as your sobbing slowly subsided. There would be a warm chest to cling to and large hands smoothing your hair back from your forehead. A deep voice quietly telling you to let it out and that it was going to be okay. And when you calmed down enough to relax again you would lay down cradled against a strong, gentle body. 

Often you wouldn't even notice which one it was until morning. You would wake up to the light just brightening the sky outside the motel room window to see which brother had come to soothe your night terrors. Sometimes it was Sam, his hair falling across his eyes and his feet hanging off the end of the bed. His arm draped over you, holding you close. Sometimes it was Dean, snoring softly, one arm wrapped around you as you curled against his chest. Sometimes it was both of them and you woke tangled in long arms and legs. Last night had been bad, really bad, and it seems that it took both of them to finally calm you down enough to go back to sleep.

They never questioned you. They never demanded explanations from you. After all, they had been there two years ago after it happened. They had been the ones to set to rest the ghost that had destroyed your life. They had helped you off and on after that as you found solace in helping save other people from what you had gone through. And they knew what losing everything meant, how that felt. So they didn't ever need you to explain your nightmares, they already knew and they understood, perhaps more than most people ever could.

While you were grateful for their care and concern, you finally had to admit that waking up this way, morning after morning, was starting to have an effect on you. Despite the fact that you slept together most nights, your relationship with the Winchesters was platonic and had been mostly business, although there was an easy friendship growing there. But from the first night when your screams woke them in their adjoining room and they rushed in, machetes raised, thinking that you were being attacked, to after the third night when they decided to just crash in your room, you found yourself becoming more and more attached to them. And as much as your nightmares made you hate yourself to admit it, attracted to them.

But you were convinced that it wasn't appropriate, that neither of them could feel the same way and you swallowed it down. During the day you focused on the job and pushed memories of their touches out of your mind. First thing in the morning, though, that was a lot harder to do.

This morning you were laying on your side with Dean pressed up behind you. Sam was on his side facing you, your head curled down slightly and tucked under his chin. You realized that the brothers must have been sleeping practically face to face, but they didn't seem to mind. You shifted slightly as you woke and you felt first Sam and then Dean wake up around you. Sam rolled onto his back and stretched, which pulled the covers halfway off of Dean who groaned and snuggled in closer to you for a second. You just had time for your eyes to widen as you felt his erection press into your backside before he said, "Awwwkwwwaarrrrd." and rolled away from you onto his other side. You couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

Sitting up in the middle of the bed you glanced at both men, neither of whom seemed like they were going to move any time soon. "Well, looks like I get the bathroom first." And you climbed down off the foot of the bed and shut yourself into the bathroom with every intention of taking a bracingly cold shower.

Twenty minutes later you came out of the bathroom toweling dry your hair and looked around the room seeing just Sam sitting at the table staring at the screen of his laptop. "Where's Dean?"

"He went..." The door opened and Dean came in carrying bags of take-out containers "...to get breakfast." Sam finished.

You sniffed towards the bags. "Are those...?"

Dean smiled. "Breakfast burritos? You betcha!"

You gave a small but happy, "Hooray!" and clapped your hands as Dean handed you a heavy container. One of the only redeeming things this town offered were the nearby gas station's breakfast burritos. You were pretty sure they were made using highly addictive drugs.

Sam rolled his eyes but then his stomach announced, quite loudly, that it was completely okay with breakfast burritos six days in a row and you and Dean both grinned at him. Sam sighed, shrugged and dug into the container Dean had set down in front of him.

A few minutes later the three of you were seated around the table, Dean on the side of the closest bed, discussing the case around mouthfuls of food and comparing notes again from the previous day's investigation. Suddenly, Sam looked up from his computer, "I think I just found the nest!"

"Where?"

Sam turned his laptop so you all could see the map displayed on the screen. He tapped a spot and you leaned in closer to see what was there.

"There's nothing there." Dean snapped.

Sam sighed. "Yes, there is."

You squinted. "What?"

Sam sighed again. "Neither of you remember. We passed an aban..."

"The abandoned house we passed when we drove in!?" Dean finished triumphantly.

Sam nodded. "It fits and is the only place we haven't combed through yet."

Dean shoved the rest of his burrito into his mouth and said with bulging cheeks, "Less go..."


	3. Day Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another routine hunt with the Winchesters.

On a job you could almost believe that you had your shit together. Investigating, hunting out evil and sending it screaming back into the darkness gave you a purpose. It gave you something to focus on and it helped you feel connected to the world around you when otherwise you might have given in to the nightmares and just given up altogether. Simply enough, fighting back gave you a reason to keep fighting.

And, as it turned out, you were good at it. Who would have thought that you’d stand a chance against werewolves, wendigoes, ghouls, ghosts, vampires (which is what you were currently hunting) and a whole host of other baddies. The investigative side was a breeze as you always were kind of inquisitive. Your husband used to tease you and call you nosy, and while you couldn’t really argue, you preferred to think of yourself as more Nancy Drew than Gladys Kravitz. Following leads, questioning witnesses and researching lore came naturally to you. And thanks to the pagan/occult phase you went through in your teens and early twenties, you took all the supernatural stuff right in stride. 

Of all the aspects of your new calling, you had thought that fighting monsters would be the hard part seeing as you had never been particularly athletic, but you had picked it up so much faster than you could have imagined. You would never win any martial arts competitions but you had been able to out maneuver and out think your opponents so far and ultimately, your anger made killing them almost too easy. Easy enough that it made you decidedly uneasy when you really stopped and thought about it. So, you just did your best to avoid thinking about it, which you had to admit probably wasn’t helping your nightmare situation any.

The ride out past the edge of town took about twenty-five minutes. Dean parked the Impala a little ways away from the driveway, making sure there were trees between you all and the house and that the car wasn’t obvious from the road. Loaded up with weapons from the arsenal in the trunk, the three of you crouched between the trees to scope out the property.

"Good, we're down wind." Dean noted.

"And with that curtain drawn," you pointed at the house, "there is a blind spot. We should be able to approach along there without being easily seen." You traced a path out in the air. Dean and Sam looked where you indicated, glanced at you, then each other briefly and nodded. They had a tendency to do that. Not only did they manage to communicate without talking, a lot, but as soon as they discovered that it bugged you they did it as much as they could. Of course sometimes their meaning was obvious, for instance, right then you knew that you had just impressed them slightly. Not that they would say it out loud, of course. But you still felt slightly smug as the three of you moved through the trees for a few hundred yards before cutting across the open field next to the house. Dean went first while Sam took the rear, leaving you in the middle. As always, you didn't mind being sandwiched between them, after all they each had decades of experience at this versus your two years, but that didn't mean that you didn't often give them a hard time about it. You would mock pout that they didn’t trust you and Dean would twist whatever you said into something lewd. He had a knack for that. If you could you would bounce back with an equally raunchy comeback. However, when you were trying to sneak up on a vampire nest was not the time for jokes, off color or otherwise. You all were pretty certain that there were about a half dozen vamps in there and you needed every advantage you could get.

The field had been left unplowed for years and the tall grass and brambles snagged at your legs as you made the crossing to the house as quickly and quietly as possible. Watching Dean move ahead of you, you were once again reminded, as cliché as it was, of a large pit bull. His eyes were locked on the house and yet he never stumbled on the uneven ground or tripped on the weeds. No matter how dangerous a situation he found himself in, he wouldn't hesitate or back down. Strong and fiercely relentless when fighting and yet a big, loveable, cuddly goof when happy. Loyal and self-sacrificing to a fault. 

Whereas Sam reminded you more of a Rhodesian Ridgeback, all deep chest and long legs, quiet and plotting. Even though you knew that he was right behind you, a lifetime of hunting had conditioned him to move so silently that you could barely tell he was there. It was somewhat eerie how quiet such a large man could be, how focused. He was more independent and guarded than Dean, but still adorable and funny and warm with the people he knew. 

You shook your head, were you really just comparing them to different breeds of dogs? Lack of quality sleep was finally making you crack up a bit. You told yourself it was time to get your head back in the game.

Since the house and surrounding land was within sight of a fairly busy road and the morning was bright and cloudless, you kept your weapons concealed. Vampire senses are so sharp, that while they could have heard your heartbeats approaching if they were awake and paying attention, you relied on hand signals as you snugged up against the building to minimize the odds of giving up the element of surprise.

Dean pointed to the small windows around the foundation. There would be some sort of a cellar, which would need to be checked out as you swept the house. Dean pointed at Sam and gestured towards the front of the house and indicated one minute. Then he conveyed that you and he would go in through the back. Sam nodded and ran around to the front, being careful to not cast shadows across the windows. Dean glanced around the corner and pulled his machete out of his coat. He ducked past the back door to look at the far side of the house, while you hung back near the door, your own large blade, a wicked sharp beauty of a kukri, held at the ready. When he was satisfied that there were no other doors, Dean padded back to where you were waiting. You tried the knob, found it unlocked and looked at Dean. He was holding up his hand to wait as he silently counted off the remaining time. He lowered his hand and pushed the door open. You were surprised it didn’t creak, but were right on Dean’s heels as he swept through the kitchen. The front door’s hinges were not so well oiled and you could hear a faint squeak from the front of the house. As you checked that the pantry was empty, Dean and Sam meet where the kitchen, dining room and living room came together. Without saying a word they split up, Sam took the stairs to the second floor and Dean started down the hallway off the living room. You stayed with Dean. 

There was a closed door on your left that probably lead to the basement, another one in front of you as the hallway turned to the left where it ended at a third door, this one open a few inches. Judging by the layout you had seen, you guessed that the room behind the closed door might be a bathroom, while the one at the end of the hall was most likely a bedroom. Now that you were in the center of the house, you could pick up the smell of decay that seemed to go hand-in-hand with vampire nests. Dean gave you a nod of his head towards what you figured was the bathroom. As he readied himself in front of the door, you reached out from the side, turned the knob and pushed the door open. This allowed him to have both hands up and ready as he entered the room and left you with your back to the wall in the hallway, in case a vamp came out of either of the other doors. You heard a floorboard creak upstairs just before Dean decapitated the sleeping vampire that he found in the room.

“Martin?” A voice said from down the hall and you shifted your alert meter to defcon 2. You padded as quietly as you could down the hall, hoping to get to the vamp before it could shout a warning to any other inhabitants. “Martin, you up? Come here and look at this, man! Fuckin’ hilarious.” The vampire chuckled. You peeked through the opening and saw a male vamp sitting on a filthy mattress looking at a laptop. They have internet here?! The rest of the room seemed empty. Before you pushed through the door you glanced behind you and saw Dean coming out into the hall. You signed that there was one in the room and went in as quickly as you could.

“Check this shit out!” The vampire turned the laptop towards the door and looked up at you with a dumb grin just as you brought your blade down across his neck. Because he had been leaning up against the wall, you got the angle slightly wrong and didn’t cut all the way through. You had severed his throat, so at least he couldn’t scream. Reversing your hold on the knife as you grabbed his hair with your off hand, you finished the job on the back stroke. Dean came into the room just in time to see you drop the head that was left dangling from your hand. As you wiped your hand on your jeans you realized that you were covered in blood. Cutting heads off is messy work and now all you could smell was copper.

Dean did that exaggerated frowny face/eyebrow raise/head nod thing that he and Sam did when they were impressed. From upstairs came another creak followed by a heavy thud and a scrapping sound. There was a pause and two quiet taps on the floor. Dean, who had been glancing up, listening, looked back down at you and said quietly, “Well, alrighty then. Let’s clear the cellar.”


	4. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the hunt and kicking back after the work's done.

Lamprey-like teeth lunged at you from out of a dark corner of the cellar. Before you could do much more than make a stupid face you heard Dean shout in your ear, "Down!" 

You dropped and rolled to the side just as his machete whistled above your head. A noise to your right caught your attention and you threw both of your legs out causing the figure that was charging at Dean's back to fall to the floor. Letting the momentum of your move carry you onto your knees, you swung your blade and dispatched the vampire as it tried to get back up.

A thorough sweep of the basement didn't turn up any more bloodsuckers, which meant there had been three, including the one that Dean had taken out after it grabbed your ankles on the stairs. In your search you had found the remains of two recent victims, that the vamps clearly had no intention of trying to turn, judging by how torn apart they were. A creak from the wooden stairs was quickly followed by Sam asking, "All clear down here?"

"Took ya long enough!"

"Sorry, Dean. I kinda had my hands full upstairs, you know, killing vamps, alone."

"Yeah? How many did you get?"

"Two."

Dean snorted out a laugh causing Sam to scowl at him.

"What? Why? How many did you get?"

"Three. Y/N took out two herself."

Sam's eyes focus on you for the first time since coming downstairs and his expression softened to one of worried concern. "Jesus, Y/N! Are you okay?"

You just stood there and blinked at him for a moment before noticing that he was looking at the bloody mess you were. "Oh! This? It's not my blood. I'm fine." You quickly added.

"Fine? She's great! You shoulda seen her, Sammy. Our little hunter's all grown up." And he gave a mock sniffle.

You grinned at them. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, but you saw a twinkle in them before he turned away and said, "It's not a competition, Dean. Come on, let's get the remains taken care of and get out of here."

Not wanting to risk the victims coming back as vengeful spirits, you all salted their remains and rigged an ignition source on a timer so that you could get away from the house before it started burning. The last thing y'all needed was to get picked up for arson or murder.

Driving away in the Impala, a steadily increasing column of smoke rising in the distance behind you, you sank down into the back seat and rubbed your eyes. It was only just past noon but it felt like the sun should be setting already. The adrenaline had worn off and left you feeling shaky and exhausted.

***

The three of you had gotten cleaned up and grabbed some lunch at a greasy spoon near the motel where the food was edible but that was about all that could be said about it. 

"We'll head out in the morning, I'm too tired to drive tonight." Dean said around a mouthful of burger and a lump formed in your stomach. In less than 24 hours you would be on your own again. You sat your sandwich down on your plate and wiped your hands with your napkin.

"You know," you said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "the Gulf of Mexico is just two hours that way." You pointed to your left. "I, for one, am sick and tired of vampires and monsters and depressing shit. I think some swimming and sunbathing, soaking up some nice uv light on a white sand beach, is just what the doctor ordered. You two wanna join me?"

The brothers looked at you, glanced at each other briefly, and then Dean responded sarcastically, "The chance to see you in a bathing suit? You might have to twist our arms a little harder than that."

"Well it is just a bikini, hardly anything to look at." You said matter of factly.

"Okay." They both said in unison making you laugh.

"You all are way too easy!"

Back at the motel later that afternoon, the three of you relaxed with a few beers. It was nice to not have anywhere to go. Sam sat slouched in a chair, his long legs propped up on the foot of the bed. Dean was stretched out on the bed, leaning against the headboard. You sat backwards in the other chair with your arms resting on the back. You all were trading stories trying to make each other laugh. 

"So then, she looks right at Dean, blinks her bloodshot, heavily mascara'd eyes at him a couple of times, and says, 'Wanna go get coffee? 'Cause I like you a latte.'" He said in a horrible falsetto. Dean grimaced at the memory but Sam's smile widened, "And I swear he actually considered it for a second!"

Dean shook his head. "No! I was trying to think of a graceful way out of the situation."

"You just looked at her, said no and walked away!"

"Yeah. Turns out I'm not very graceful." He drained the last of his beer.

"So then she tried the SAME line on me!"

"No!" You laughed. "What did you say?"

"I said I was lactose intolerant and left. Oddly enough, that wasn't the first time I've had to use that line." Sam said laughing hard at himself.

"Obviously graceful exits run away from our family." Dean said as he got up to get another beer.

"Nice, guys. Real classy."

Sam just laughed harder. He was adorable when he laughed, his smile could light up the room. Dean stood up from looking in the mini fridge and went into the adjoining room. You heard the sound of the fridge in there opening and closing before Dean appeared back in the doorway. "We're out. I'm gonna walk over to the store and get some more. We need anything else?"

"Snacks!" You and Sam both said at the same time. Dean nodded as he left the room.

You watched him close the door and then looked back at Sam. "You two have been through a lot together."

"Literally hell and back. Although, technically, those were separate trips." He shrugged.

You stared at him for a moment while he peeled the label off his beer bottle before saying, "Thank you."

"For what?" He looked at you, puzzled.

"For putting up with my craziness when y'all didn't have to, when you could have just walked ungracefully away." You smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I guess we just both know what it feels like. But we always had each other to lean on, you know? No one should have to work through this shit alone."

"Well, it really means a lot to me, knowing that I'm not alone, so, thank you." You held your bottle out towards him.

He reached over and clinked his against it. "Anytime. Besides, it's not like it's horrible, holding you through the night." He held your gaze for a second and then looked back at his bottle, a faint blush rose on his cheeks as he took a quick drink. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and said, "Your turn, what's the worst pick-up line anyone's ever tried on you?"

Choosing to let the moment pass, you rolled your eyes, "Ugh! Where do I start? Um, oh I know!" You dropped your voice as low as it could go, "'Hey, babe. If I flip a coin what are my chances of getting head?'"

Sam groaned. "Please tell me you destroyed him."

"I told him the odds were about as good as him getting any tail with a weak ass line like that...zero." A look of pride spread across his face and he held his bottle out towards you again. You clinked it and then broke up in hysterics.

You were both still telling stories and laughing twenty minutes later when Dean returned. "What did I miss?"

"Proof that none of your lame pick-up lines are going to work on Y/N."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't need lines."

"Winchester, are you implying that your charms are irresistible?"

"Well, see Sam has the whole puppy dog thing going for him." You looked at Sam and he gave you this incredibly sincere, doe-eyed look. You grinned, bit your lip and patted your heart like it was beating too fast. "While I..." Dean cleared his throat and you looked back to find him perched on the edge of the bed in front of you, holding out a fresh beer and giving you an incredibly intense look that actually made your breath catch in your throat. Glancing at your lips while licking his own, his eyes met yours again and he broke into a slow smile that made his eyes sparkle and your thighs tense.

You tried to swallow but found that your mouth was suddenly very dry. "Oh...you're good." You made your hand move to accept the beer and took a long pull from the icy cold bottle. 

"You have no idea." He said, smirking and Sam choked on his beer. You all shot the shit for another hour before deciding to see what was on tv. Mad Max was only about a half hour into, so you all watched that and ordered some pizza for dinner. The movie finished and you and Dean both cried, "Yes!" When you saw that the next movie was Encino Man.

"Really?" Sam said with a note of deep disappointment in his voice.

"Just chill, Sam."

You added, "Yeah, don't tax our gig so hard core."

"I can't. Enjoy, you two. Don't stay up all night." Sam went into the other room.

You and Dean got comfy sitting next to each other on the bed and enjoyed the absurd stupidity of the early 90's classic. At some point before the end of the movie, though, you must have fallen asleep curled up against him because you started dreaming that Sam was Link and Dean was Dave. But it didn't last long, shifting suddenly to that night two years ago.

As soon as your nightmare began, you felt arms tighten around you, large hands on your cheeks, lifting your face, warm lips pressing against yours. Your eyes snapped open and a couple of seconds later Dean noticed that you were awake and broke away from the kiss. 

"What was that?" You asked breathlessly, your heart racing but whether it was due more to the nightmare or the kiss you weren't sure.

"None of the other ways we've tried to wake you up have been very effective. Seemed worth a try. Sorry if it was too much." 

"Well, it certainly worked." You laid your head back down on his shoulder and slowly got your heart rate to calm down, not helped by the warmth of him beneath you or the taste of him on your lips. "Thank you." 

"For kissing you? You're welcome." 

"Haha. I meant, thank you for being here for me. I know it probably doesn't seem like it, but having you and Sam around has really helped. Waking up and not being alone sucks a lot less then having to face a night filled with nothing but memories and bad dreams. Truth be told I am kind of dreading being on my own again." 

"Let me talk to Sam tomorrow, maybe you can stick with us for a little longer." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." He kissed the top of your head and ran a hand down your hair. "Try to go back to sleep."

It took you a while, but you finally drifted off to sleep again and didn't wake up again until morning, Dean's arm still curled protectively around you.


	5. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the beach should have brought some much needed rest and relaxation, unfortunately the supernatural world had other plans for you.

Blazingly bright sunshine reflected hotly off of white sand that stretched away as far as you could see to either side. It sparkled off of brilliant blue water before you. Waves tirelessly crashed back into themselves as they made run after run at the shore, pushing foam and seaweed up onto shoals of glittering shells. The smell of salt permeated the air and the warm breeze felt soft against your skin.

***

There had been one last round of breakfast burritos in the morning before checking out of the motel and heading towards the Gulf. You had arrived just past noon and stopped for lunch before finding a place to buy swimsuits, beach towels and sunscreen, gear not normally packed for hunting trips. You weren’t even sure if the guys owned swimsuits, although you weren’t sure why the idea struck you as so strange.

The parking lot for the beach had been surprisingly empty, probably because it was the middle of the day on a Thursday. But, just as the store clerk had directed, you had found the public restrooms along the path to the beach, nestled amongst the sea grapes, saw palmetto and various evergreens. Stepping out of the concrete building wearing the publicly acceptable equivalent to panties and a bra, you felt self-conscious and wished you had wrapped your towel around your waist despite the oppressive heat. 

Sam and Dean were already changed into their trunks and waiting outside for you. They were animatedly discussing something and didn't notice you right away giving you the rare chance to check them out without all their usual layers of clothes.

Sam was, of course, taller than Dean by a few inches and his skin was a little darker, more tanned, but what almost stopped you in your tracks was how cut he was. His muscle definition was downright pornographic. Add to that the big soft eyes and his hair fluttering slightly in the breeze, he seemed like he could have stepped off the cover of a romance novel. Not that you would have told him that, he would most definitely not appreciate the comparison, but it still made you smile.

And then there was Dean, his short, sandy hair, green eyes, the scatter of freckles across his cheeks, nose and shoulders in stark contrast to his brother. Standing with his arms crossed, his physique was hardly lacking or hard on the eyes, at all. Strong and solid, he just wasn't quite as angular as Sam. You knew he was four years older, and sometimes the age difference between the two was evident, but Dean could also look deceptively young and was pretty much always sexy as hell. As you got closer and he noticed you, his bright eyes widened, the worry lines and dark circles smoothed away, replaced with a boyish grin that stripped the years from him.

"You were right. There isn't much of that bikini to look at. But you...wow." Dean took his time giving you an appreciative stare, from your feet on up and you rolled your eyes. Sam turned towards you and his face lit up in a grin that seemed like pure sunshine. The looks you were getting from both of them made you simultaneously less and more self conscious. How was that even possible? For the first time you started to feel that you might have bitten off more than you could chew with these two. And although you were blushing fiercely, you decided to play it cool and strutted the last few feet, stopped and struck your best super model pose before turning on the ball of one foot and stalking off like you were walking a runway. You raised one arm and gave an imperious little flick of your wrist. "Come, Hans. Come, Franz. Ze beach awaits!"

If anything, the beach seemed emptier than the parking lot and the three of you strolled a ways up the shore before settling on a spot to spread out your towels. There were other people way off in the distance, but they might as well have been ants. The spot felt secluded, isolated, like you had your own private beach. 

You insisted on helping them apply sunblock, not that they took much, or really any, convincing. You thought you saw Dean make a smug face when you started with him. But his skin was fairer and he would burn the fastest, at least that was the reason you went with. His back and shoulders covered you turned to do the same for Sam. Dean's hands rubbed the cool lotion across your own shoulders and down your back, working around and under the straps of your bathing suit top. Yep. Trouble with a capital T. Once you were satisfied that everyone was fully slathered in sun block you stood and wandered towards the water.

Standing on the hot sand with the breeze tugging at your hair and the sounds of Sam and Dean bickering about something behind you, almost drowned out by the squawks of sea gulls and peeps of sand pipers, you felt a sense of peace that you hadn't felt in ages. Despite the growing tensions between you and the brothers, you felt surprisingly calm. Without really deciding to, you found yourself strolling into the water. Warm against your feet, you let the waves lap at your ankles as you continued to soak in the view.

After a few minutes, you turned and looked at the brothers who still seemed to be having a heated discussion. Dean glanced your way followed by Sam. You smiled and waved at them to come join you but they went back to arguing so you turned back towards the water and waded in until the waves were splashing up to your knees. You looked back again and saw them doing rock/paper/scissors. Judging by the look on his face you would guess that Sam had won because he was smiling as he ran over to you. Dean had lain back onto a towel, stretching out in the hot sun, and you couldn’t make out his expression.

“Dean doesn’t want to swim?” You asked when Sam had gotten close enough to hear.

Sam shook his head, glanced back to where his brother lay on the sand before looking back to you, “I guess not.”

“His loss.” You smiled at him. “Sting rays are common around here this time of year, so remember to shuffle your feet along the bottom when you walk.” You moved backwards into the waves, dragging your feet in a bad moonwalk which made him laugh.

Soon you were both standing in the surf, water up to your waist and the waves breaking a few feet in front of you. Sam dove in and resurfaced closer to you, wearing a mischievous grin.

"Sam? What...why are you looking at me like that?" 

He came even closer.

"Stop! Whatever you are going to do, just stop!" You laughed and splashed him. He splashed you back. You shoved water at him using both hands. He stood next to you, lifting you into his arms as he did. And as he flung you backwards into a breaking wave you screamed, "Aaahhhh!" with a huge grin on your face before holding your breath and plunging into the foamy water.

You tumbled down beneath the wave and time seemed to stop. You heard a familiar voice speak softly in your ear. "My beautiful child, the festival of Adonia is upon us and you are my chosen priestess. Honor your oath and open yourself to me." You were taken aback by the pride that swelled inside you and gave your consent. And then you felt that long forgotten rush of pleasure and love that filled you so completely, a hundred times stronger than the giddy joy of falling in love. Although you were no longer in direct control of your body's actions, every sensation was heightened, intensified to a degree that should have left you breathless but only made you yearn for more.

***

Sam stood laughing, staring down into the water, watching Y/N. Just as she stopped sinking down into the shallow water, there was a blinding flash of light that made him shield his eyes. Opening them and blinking furiously to clear his vision, Sam saw Y/N stand up and did a double take. Her bikini top was gone. He started to avert his eyes but there was a faint, warm glow emanating from her body and he couldn't look away. "Y/N?" 

She smiled sweetly at him and her eyes flashed with the same blinding light he had seen beneath the water. Eyes widening with panic he back pedaled out of the water. "Dean!"

***

Dean lay on the beach, eyes closed against the insanely bright sun. Of course they both liked Y/N, things had gotten too personal, too intimate between them all the last couple of weeks. They should have kept their distance, stayed in their own room, let her cry it out on her own. But she was so self-assured normally, so in control, that her nightmares had brought out a vulnerable side that the brothers had found impossible to resist. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come between him and Sam, so he let his little brother win at rock/paper/scissors (like usual) and that was that. Now all he had to do was back off and try to stop thinking about her in that bikini. Easier said than done.

"DEAN!!!" Sam boomed from down near the water and Dean sat bolt upright. There was no mistaking Sam's tone, something was very, very wrong and Dean was up and running over to where Sam was standing on the sand before he processed that Y/N was walking out of the water...naked!? 

"What the hell?" Dean swore as he skidded to a stop near his brother.

"Her eyes flashed, that's not Y/N!" 

She appraised them both and smiled. "Y/N is still here." She touched a hand to her chest, letting it slowly slide down Y/N's body before coming to rest against her thigh, her movements languid and sensual.

"Who are you?" "What do you want?" The brothers asked at the same time.

Her smile widened, "So full of questions! I always forget how inquisitive humans can be. It's both annoying and endearing!"

"So you aren't human. We guessed that much. Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Dean reiterated angrily.

"I am a Goddess. And you would do well to speak to me with more respect."

"Respect!? I have yet to meet a god or goddess that deserved it. You would do well to remember that we have killed gods. Now tell us why you are here or get the hell out of our friend!"

Eyes flashing and a blush rising to her cheeks, she stared at the hunter. "I am Aphrodite, I am no paltry pagan god. How dare you attempt to diminish me. Born of the Earth and the insatiable pounding of the waves against the shore, I am the embodiment of beauty, and desire, and sex. And you, Dean, are mine." His eyes looked to hers with outrage at her proclamation but, something about her tone and the desire he saw in her eyes quickly settled the anger into a different sort of burning. He blinked and shook his head slightly, trying to sort out what was happening as he found it harder and harder to think about anything other than the radiant, naked form before him.

Noting the change in his demeanor, she softened and smiled as she looked at him. "If Ares himself and I bore a son, he would be you." The Goddess placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing over his lips. "My beautiful warrior..." Holding him with her gaze, she pulled his head towards her and placed a warm, gentle kiss upon his forehead. Dean parted his lips slowly and drew in a ragged breath. His heart was racing as it pumped pure fire through his veins. And as she turned from him to focus on his brother, her hand still caressing his cheek, Dean struggled to remain still, his body urged him to envelop her with his arms, his mouth.

"Sam, my gorgeous, irresistible, Adonis." Without separating herself from Dean, she held her other hand out towards Sam, beckoning him to her side. His brow furrowed as his breath quickened and although he hesitated for the briefest second he took two steps forward, knees shaking, and bent his head down, resting his cheek in her outstretched hand. The Goddess' eyes fluttered shut and she smiled. "How I have yearned to touch you." A sigh escaped her parted lips. "It has been far, far too long." Rising up onto her toes, she kissed his forehead, lingering, perhaps, a little longer than she had with Dean.

***

"Goddess, please, they won't willingly consent if they think I am being held against my will. There is still time before this evening, let me talk with them." 

"Very well, my dear. Until sunset." The rush of sensation faded and you were once again in control. In control and aware of the fact that you were naked as the day you were born. Sam and Dean were standing practically pressed up against you as you lowered your hands from their cheeks. Their breathing was still ragged, but their eyes were refocusing you could practically see their brains racing to process everything that had just happened.

"What the hell was that?"

"She's gone. The effects should wear off pretty quick. Are you two alright?"

"You're naked." They were both staring down at you, but you didn't feel threatened or self conscious, you felt more confident and powerful than you had in a long time.

"Yes. She isn't overly fond of clothing. So much for that bathing suit, I guess. I should probably go get a towel before anyone gets close enough to notice."

Dean looked around, making sure that there wasn't anyone nearby and he and Sam walked you back to your stuff, trying but failing to look away from you. He handed you a towel, and you quickly wrapped it around yourself.

"You wanna explain any of that?"

"I will, I'll explain everything. But can we go somewhere more private first?"

***

You settled into the cheapest looking place you all could find, which was still way more expensive than usual, but what could you do, everything nearby was walking distance to a beach and that doesn't come cheap. You poured everyone a stiff drink and sat down.

"You did what?" Dean asked incredulously.

You shrugged. "I was 18? It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It was fun and kind of...freeing." Sam looked at you and squinted his eyes. He looked away, paused, looked back at you, made a frowny face... "What, Sam!?"

He cleared his throat, was he blushing, "Did you, ah, follow the Ancient Greek traditions or more of a modern take on the cult of Aphrodite?"

Shit. He knew. Of course he would know. Ugh. "Well, you just can't beat those old timey traditions now, can you?" You joked, trying to keep things light but could feel a blush creeping up your cheeks as Sam's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. You cut him off before he could say anything. "I never belonged to a cult. I participated willing, enthusiastically even." You added that last bit under your breath before quickly finishing, "And when I finally decided that the rites were no longer for me, I was allowed to walk away."

"Until now?" Dean added.

"Apparently." You looked from Sam to Dean, while Sam seemed to be looking at you in a new light, Dean hadn't a clue what his brother was referencing.

"So what kind of rites are we talking here?"

You opened your mouth to respond, but looking at him, you found yourself at a loss. How were you going to explain this without imploding. But then Sam, whose expression towards you had shifted from shock to something more sympathetic, said, "In Ancient Greece, people would go to her temples to give offerings and to worship Aphrodite."

"Really, Captain Obvious?" Dean snapped.

Sam gave his brother his bitch face, but stayed calm. "Dean, how exactly would you imagine people worshipping the goddess of sex?"

"Well," he started and a big lecherous grin spread over his face. After a second of thought, where he was probably imagining the possibilities, his eyes focused back on Sam and dropped the grin. Sam nodded. "Oh!" Dean's eyes got wide and then looked at you. "Oh." He repeated. And then his shocked expression shifted to something that you couldn't quite read, yet.

"Typically, her priestesses would accept the offerings that were made." Your blush deepened under the gaze of both brothers. "But on the two annual festival days, She would select a priestess to join with and accept an offering personally."

"’Join with?’ You mean possession?" Sam clarified.

"To have sex?" Dean sounded incredulous.

"Yes and yes."

"And today is the festival of Adonia?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying that she," You bit your bottom lip and nodded at Dean. "With us?" You nodded again. Four eyes got saucer big.

"Both of us!?" They said in unison.

"She didn't explicitly say what her plans were, but, she REALLY seemed to like you both, a lot. That said, she insists on only willing partners, so she won't try to force anything. You can both say no if that's what you want. But, that's not to say that she'll make it easy to turn her down either. You may have noticed that she has a certain effect on men."

"Yeh, that was, um..."

"Intense." Sam added.

"Yeah, intense."

You smiled. "Exactly. If you say no to her, then that will be that. The trick is successfully managing to say no to her. A lot of men don't have the self control to do it. So I wanted to give you both the opportunity to say no to me instead." You looked at them both and your emotions were all over the map. You expected them, or at least one of them to say no, part of you wanted them to. But a big part of you didn't want them to either. Your heart was racing and you were concentrating on just looking calm.

 

Dean downed his drink, "I need another." You watched him walk across the room. The mood was tense and awkward.

 

"I need to go get cleaned up. If you all decide you want to leave, I'll understand and no hard feelings, but I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't care. I want you to stay." Although you were addressing both of them, your eyes met Sam's as you said the last word and your face felt flush with longing as you stood. You had to pass right by Dean to get to the bathroom and you paused, placed your hand on his arm and said quietly, "If you choose to stay, go easy on those." You gestured to the drink in his hand. "I'd hate for you to be too drunk to keep up with me." And you gave him a look that was part invitation and part challenge. Biting your bottom lip you closed the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rest of this story is sort of a choose your own adventure kind of thing. Chapter 6 is just Dean x Reader. Chapter 7 is just Sam x Reader. And Chapter 8 (once I actually get it written) will be Dean x Reader x Sam...ooohhhhh!!!


	6. The Warrior

You had taken your time in the bathroom, showering, shaving, toweling your hair dry, slipping on a pair of jean shorts and a flannel shirt that you had gotten from Dean. The shirt had a tear that ran up one sleeve that was too bad to mend in anyway that wasn't ugly and he had been going to throw it away but you asked if you could have it instead. It was rather huge on you, but it was super comfy and made a good bathrobe substitute.

Taking a deep breath you opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hotel room. You had thought that you were prepared for whatever you would find, whoever might or might not still be there. But, as it turned out, you weren't as prepared as you'd hoped when you found only one of the brothers remaining, waiting on the sofa with a drink in hand. You felt a strong wave of relief that they hadn't both left, but it carried with it an undercurrent of disappointment and a sense of rejection that you weren't expecting. Hiding your feelings as best you could, you walked over to the little bar and poured yourself a drink before turning to face the room. You looked over the top of your glass at him as you took a long sip. Licking the whiskey from your lips you asked, "So, did he leave leave? Or is he coming back?" Hopefully that sounded as casual as you'd intended and didn't reveal your slightly wounded pride.

He just shook his head. "He wanted me to go too. He's probably pissed at me right about now." Dean swirled his glass and watched the amber liquid inside swish around before continuing. "Sam's got some, understandable, hang ups where possession is concerned. He said that he was sorry, but he just couldn't stay." And then he shrugged as if to say whatever that's worth.

You sat down next to him, your left arm resting along the back of the sofa and your left leg crooked up so you were sitting sideways facing him. "But you stayed?" This time you didn't try to hide your emotions and there was a quiet edge of hopefulness in your voice.

He looked back at his glass, "I won't lie, I thought about leaving too. This situation is a lot to process and I'm still not sure about it. But, while I was willing to step aside and give Sam a shot with you, if he isn't going to take it, then I'll be damned if I let the chance go." Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest as he shot back the remains of his drink. "What would you have done if we'd both left?" He asked, looking at his empty glass for a moment before raising his eyes to meet yours.

"I don't know. I am not sure how Aphrodite would have reacted, if she would have moved on to a different priestess or if she would have still chosen me but sought out another...participant." His jaw did that little clenching thing as you spoke, something that usually sent you quietly swooning. This time though, he did it in response to the thought of you engaging in the rites with some stranger and it just made you a little uneasy.

"Are you sure you're good with this?" He asked bluntly. And there it was, he was worried about how you felt about the whole situation. He stared at you, eyes locked on yours, studying your reaction. You could feel heat rising in your cheeks.

"I know it's super awkward, sorry about that, but, yeah...I am. And, I am really glad that you're here, that you stayed." You left the "with me" unsaid and instead you placed your hand on his arm and smiled warmly. You were surprised that the electricity you felt flowing between you didn't make your hand snap back, it seemed so strong in that moment. His lips parted slightly as he looked at your hand. Swallowing suddenly, he looked at his empty glass and then yours.

Cavalierly he said, "You know what makes things less awkward? Another drink." And he took your glass from you as he stood to pour you each a refill.

Watching him move you felt a sudden warmth spread across your skin. Your heart quickened and the air in the room suddenly felt thick. The desire that had been slowly building inside you over the last several days seemed undeniable, something that you wouldn't be able to ignore, even if you had wanted to, which, luckily, you didn't.

You stood up and crossed the few feet to where he was standing. Tentatively, you reached out and placed your hand on the middle of his back. Slowly, gently, you ran your hand up along his spine, spreading your fingers out against his shirt, feeling his muscles tense beneath the fabric as he straightened his back.

When you spoke, your voice was low and full of desire, "You know what else makes things less awkward?" You stepped around to his side and ducked under his arm, pressing into the space between him and the bar. "Diving right in." Pressing your hands against the back of his neck, pulling him down towards you a little as you rose up onto your toes, your lips pressed gently to his. He instinctively slide one hand around your waist and pulled you even closer as he pressed into the kiss. His lips soft, warm and tasting like whiskey made you feel like you were melting right into his embrace.

Oh, and the smell of him! He smelled like sunshine and the beach, sunscreen and warm skin...warm, male skin. Breathing him in was intoxicating, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter in a drunken frenzy. Their wings furiously fanning the flames of your desire until they popped like little fireworks in your chest.

He groaned quietly when you sucked at his bottom lip and tangled his other hand into your hair. You ran your tongue up over his lips before gently nipping his upper lip with your teeth. He rested his forehead against yours, your noses pressed together and he licked his lips slowly as he took a deep breath. "That was way better than a drink. Do we need to wait or can we keep going? 'Cause I gotta say that I'm kinda done with waiting."

"There is no need to wait, my warrior." A spark of light flashed across your eyes. "I am already here." 

You could feel the presence of the Goddess growing inside you, but she wasn't taking full control of you. Instead, her burning desire added to your inner fire and it was as if the two of you were entwined and moving in tandem. This went beyond consensual, you couldn't distinguish your own actions from hers as the two of you moved perfectly as one. You were suddenly flooded with a white hot longing to feel him against your bare skin. 

You felt Dean tense up in reaction to her presence, his hunter's instincts kicking in. But you also knew how the goddess's influence would effect him. You knew that his heart wasn't just racing in preparation to fight.

"I want this. I want you, Dean." And you kissed him again. Your lips nudged his, your tongue encouraging him to open up to you. He hesitated for the briefest second, and then it was like a switch flipped for him. You could tell exactly when he let himself commit to just being in the moment because you were suddenly the sole focus of his attention and he was kissing you with an almost joyful hunger. 

Without breaking away from the kiss, you pushed him backwards, a little surprised at how easily you were able to move the large and usually stubborn man. But, having accepted the situation, Dean seemed quite happy to go along for the ride. Maneuvering around the coffee table, he stopped when his heels met the edge of the sofa. Sliding your hands to his shoulders as you kissed your way along his jaw to nip at the skin below his ear, you pushed him down and back so that he sat heavily down.

You took a quick step back as he reached to pull you down with him. Smiling and shaking your head you started to unbutton your shirt, letting it fall open and slide off your arms to the floor. You hadn't been wearing a bra and Dean's eyes widened at the sight of you, bare to the waist. You popped the button on your jean shorts with one hand while the other brushed your hair aside and slide down towards your belly, fingers tracing a languid path between your breasts. Reaching your waist you pushed your shorts down, bending forward slightly at the waist so you could roll your hips back enough to ease the shorts past your ass, sending them down to pool around your ankles. Stepping out of them and stretching, you smiled and said, "That's better." You also hadn't been wearing any panties.

"Much better." Dean concurred with a grin and a long, wide-eyed visual trek up and down your naked form.

You turned and stepped back towards the room's little bar. Making sure Dean got a good view as you bent to get some ice from the mini fridge, you finished making his drink. You slowly walked back over to the sofa with it and straddled his lap as you sat down. His eyes were devouring every inch of you and he did that thing you loved where he licked and then bit his bottom lip. Handing him the drink, you watched as he took a sip, your gaze locked with his. As soon as he moved the glass away from his mouth you leaned in and kissed him, lips parting and tongues entwining.

Breaking away, Dean fished an ice cube from the glass and ran it over your lips, watching you lick at it before pressing his warm lips to yours again. Trailing the cube down your throat he followed it with his mouth, pressing hot kisses to your chilled skin. "You are gorgeous."

You gasped as he circled your breast with the ice, spiraling in to taunt your nipple. Just as the cold began to make you ache, he enveloped the tight bud in his mouth, those perfect lips driving you wild, making you roll your head back and moan. You brushed your fingers through his short hair, giving you leverage to hold him to your breast. 

You heard the clink of the glass and the rattle slosh of the drink as he put it down but you couldn't really muster the brain cells to figure out where he set it because his other hand still had the ice cube and was using it to tease your other nipple before moving to warm it back up with his mouth. His hand returned, kneading your breast as you felt the ice moving again, sliding down across your stomach, dripping cold rivulets down to your thighs and making you shiver. When you felt the freezing touch against your folds, your hips bucked and heat filled your core as you squeezed your legs against his hips. 

A twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he popped the remains of the ice into his mouth. Dean held your hips against him as he turned so he was sitting sideways. He leaned forward, kissing you, pushing you back until your head was resting against one of the arms of the sofa. His lips felt so hot in comparison with his tongue, which was still cool from the melted ice. He kissed his way down your throat and chest, stopping to lavish attention on your breasts. Sucking and biting gently at your nipples in turn as his hands wandered further down, sliding down your sides, gripping your hips and pressing his thumb into the hollow of your hipbone before gliding down to your thigh, stroking the sensitive skin between your thigh and your sex. Brushing your core with his thumb your hips thrust forward against his hand and you moaned out his name, "Dean..."

He breathed out heavily, "You're so wet..." Scooting himself back towards the other end of the sofa, he settled between your legs, planting kisses from your knee up to the juncture of your thighs. He took a deep ragged breath letting his eyes flutter shut, breathing you in.

Pausing with his face just inches from your core, he looked up at you , moss colored eyes fringed in long lashes, and smiled as he dipped down and licked along the outside of your folds. He grunted something that sounded like, "mmm" which made your breath hitch before he flattened his tongue and ran it deep along your slit. Dipping his head again he pushed his tongue into you as he spread you wide with his fingers. "Fuck, you taste good...like honey." 

Slipping a finger and then two into your warmth, his mouth focused on your clit, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Bending and twisting his fingers, he found just the right spot to send you over the edge and made sure he hit it with every thrust of his hand. The fire inside of you quickly built into an inferno. Your hands clutched at his short hair as you bucked your hips, riding out waves of pleasure. 

Having licked you clean, he wiped a hand across his mouth and locking eyes with you, crawled up your body. The intensity in his gaze, focused so completely on you, the rolling motion of his shoulder muscles beneath his skin, it all had you mesmerized. You could feel the Goddess' delighted approval of his physical beauty and skill while you were simply in awe of how perfect he seemed to you. As soon as he was close enough, you grabbed the sides of his smug, smiling face and pulled him into a kiss, tasting yourself in his mouth. 

Realizing that he was still fully dressed you pushed yourself up, while kissing him, until he was sitting back on the sofa and you were, once again, straddling his lap. Grabbing the bottom edge of his tee shirt you worked it up until you finally had to stop kissing long enough to get it over his arms and head. 

Instead of going back to his mouth, you started raining kisses all over his broad shoulders and chest. You licked at one of his nipples while gently scraping your fingernails over the other and Dean let his head roll back against the sofa with a happy sigh. Slipping backwards off his lap and kneeling on the floor between his feet, you kissed and licked your way down across the muscles of his stomach as your fingers hooked the waist band of the swim trunks he was still wearing. As you started to tug the shorts down he lifted his hips to help which happened to push his crotch closer to your face. You just smiled and placed a warm kiss on the tented fabric, making him moan. 

Once you had the shorts worked down beneath his ass, you gently worked them down in the front, freeing him from their suddenly tight confines. As with everything else, he seemed perfectly crafted for both inspiring and satisfying your most lustful thoughts. An appreciative noise escaped your throat as you slid the trunks down his legs and off. Running your hands up his calves, across his knees and along his thighs until you were gripping his hips. And then slowly you leaned in and licked him. You gave a wide, slow lick up the underside of his shaft before sucking the whole tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and then letting it pop free like you would with a lollipop. 

When you looked up at him his mouth was open and he was breathing hard, his green eyes locked on your lips as you wet them with your tongue. Puckering your lips, you blew on the glistening head of his cock making him shudder as the air cooled his hot flesh. Taking his length in your hands you stroked up and down a couple of times. Placing the head against your lips, you slowly slid his length into your mouth without looking away from his face. 

"Oh, Sweetheart, that's good." He said encouragingly, his eyes finally meet yours and you hummed your pleasure. 

You slowly pulled back until you were sucking just the head and flicking your tongue across the slit, lapping up droplets of precum before sinking back down, filling your mouth with him. 

"That's...yeah!" The last word breathed out as he bit his bottom lip again, giving you a heavily-lidded look. 

You took your time, guiding him in and out of your mouth while languidly stroking him with your tongue. His hands gently entangled in your hair, not to take control but seemingly just to connect, for something to hold onto as you pushed him closer and closer to the brink. 

Making a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a grunt, and cupping the sides of your face, he stopped you. He pulled you up and into a kiss that landed you straddled across his lap again, this time with his erection pressing against your hot and dripping core. Shifting your position slightly, you pressed down onto him, taking a couples inches of his length into you before pulling most of the way back up. Sliding back down, you took a little more before again pulling back. You repeated the process, tortuously slowly until he was buried completely within your heat. 

"Son of a...you're going to be the death of me." Dean said in your ear before kissing his way along your jaw and down your throat. 

You rolled your hips against his in a maddeningly slow, steady rhythm. All the while he was running his hands over you, tangling in your hair to pull you in for a kiss, gliding down your back to knead the round, firm flesh of your ass, holding your hips, cupping your breasts so that he could kiss and lick and do all manner of wonderful things with that beautiful mouth of his. 

Finally growling, he held your hips to his and rolled you onto your back on the sofa and settled himself before lifting one of your legs up onto his shoulder and thrusting into you again. His pace faster and more forceful than before but hitting you at just the right angle and you felt the tension inside you starting to build. 

"Oh, Dean! Yes!"

Reaching down between your bodies, he rubbed your clit with his thumb, that little extra friction was all you needed to send you over the edge. You clung to him as the orgasm crashed wave after wave through you and pulled him right along with you.

As your heart rate and breathing settled, he collapsed next to you, squeezing between you and the back of the sofa, his arms and legs wrapping around you and gathering you into his embrace. You smiled contentedly as he rested his forehead against yours. Your eyes flashed as Aphrodite took control. She raised your hand and traced the contours of his face with your fingertip. 

"For a mortal, Dean Winchester, your skills as a lover are quite admirable." And she smiled at him. As she did so, you felt pure adoration flowing from her and were pleased to see the look of pride that crept onto Dean's face. "Now, take me to bed, there is more that I would like to experience with you and much that you still have to learn. The night has just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were hoping that Sam had stayed, don't worry and stay tuned for Chapter 7...


	7. The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter! I kept getting distracted by Dean fics. I will be the first to admit that I find Dean VERY distracting. Well anyway, here is Sam's chapter finally. I hope y'all like it!

You had taken your time in the bathroom, showering, shaving, toweling your hair dry. You slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that hugged your curves in a way that both showed off the fact that you weren't wearing a bra and made you actually feel good about not wearing a bra, a rare combination that had earned this particular shirt a status equal to lingerie in your limited wardrobe.

Taking a deep breath you opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hotel room. You had thought that you were prepared for whatever you would find, whoever might or might not still be there. But, as it turned out, you weren't as prepared as you'd hoped when you found only one of the brothers remaining, waiting on the sofa with his laptop open on his knees. As you came into the room he looked up at you, closed the laptop and sat it on the coffee table. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, watching you intently.

You felt a strong wave of relief that they hadn't both left, but it carried with it an undercurrent of disappointment and a sense of rejection that you weren't expecting. Hiding your feelings as best you could, you walked over to the little bar to pour yourself a drink. Your back briefly to him, you asked, "So, did he leave leave? Or is he coming back?" You hoped that sounded as casual as you'd intended and didn't reveal your slightly wounded pride.

"Are you disappointed?" His voice low, deep and right behind you. You hadn't heard him move and the surprise sent a small thrill through you. You turned and looked up at him. His eyes were guarded, waiting on your response. You took a sip of your drink and smiled, shaking your head. 

"No, just checking."

He brushed his hair back from his face, concern etched into his features. "Y/N, you're okay with this? Because we don't have to..." You reached up and placed your hand along his jaw, your thumb brushing his bottom lip, stopping his words.

"I am really glad that you stayed and I want this...I want you, Sam."

He brought his hand up to cover yours and kissed your thumb. Closing his eyes, he turned towards your hand and kissed your palm, causing your cheeks and chest to flush with warmth. Your heart quickened and the air in the room suddenly felt thick. The desire that had been slowly building inside you over the last several days seemed undeniable, something that you wouldn't be able to ignore. Not that you wanted to ignore it, God no!

He opened his eyes and looked at you, all traces of puppy-dog sweetness replaced by smoldering desire and your breath caught in your throat. He slowly slid his hand along your arm, his long fingers brushing feather-light against your skin, sending a quiver through you. Gently he swept his hand up to your shoulder and around the back of your neck to tangle in your hair where it was joined by his other hand. He leaned down and stopped, just before kissing you, searching your face. His eyes a muddy green with unexpected flashes of blue, like dappled reflections of a clear sky on a quiet pond. "Do you know how long I have wanted to kiss you?" His voice quiet and deep.

You licked your lips, an unconscious response to the thought of him kissing you and then, as if that was the final invitation he had been waiting for, his lips pressed into yours, a heady mix of softness and force that had your knees immediately feeling weak. You could taste salt from your swim in the Gulf dried on his skin and it mixed with the smell of sunblock and his warmth, reminding you of summer days and adolescent kisses stolen when no one was looking.

Breaking away suddenly, his cheek resting against yours, he took a deep breath and spoke quietly into your ear. "Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down." 

As your desire for him pooled warm and wet between your thighs, you felt the presence of the Goddess growing inside you. Unlike the last time, she wasn't taking full control of you, instead she entwined herself with your consciousness. This went beyond consensual, you could barely distinguish your own actions from hers as the two of you moved perfectly as one. Her passion added fuel to your inner fire and you suddenly needed Sam in a way that blocked out all other thoughts. 

"My Adonis, as arousing as I know my presence can be, I trust that you'll not become so impassioned as to require reigning in." She paused and you placed a kiss on the curve of his jaw. "But I must admit the thought is rather enticing." Aphrodite spoke in his ear as you ran your fingers through his hair. You thought that perhaps the goddess' sudden return might make him uncomfortable or cause him to pull back, but if anything her presence had the opposite effect. Sam made a noise, like the barest hint of a growl way down deep in his chest and was kissing you again. Hungry and insistent, he nudged your lips open and lay claim to your mouth as one of his broad, seemingly endless hands slid down your back and wrapped around your waist. 

For a second you thought you had swooned as gravity seemed to give way beneath your feet. There was a brief sensation of floating before the cold countertop of the bar was pressing against the backs of your thighs and you realized that he had just picked you up as if you had weighed nothing. Sitting you on the counter raised you up several inches, putting you closer to his height and he pressed forward into your knees, spreading them apart with his hips so that he could stand between them while his hand at your waist dropped down to your hip and pulled you right to edge, tight against him.

You weren't sure if the moan that tried to escape your lips, only to be swallowed by his hungry, devouring kiss, came from you or Aphrodite. You could feel that his almost effortless display of primal strength excited the goddess and her arousal heightened your own. You ran your hands down his broad shoulders and strong arms, across his chest and around his sides. You clutched at his back, feeling powerful muscles beneath your fingertips. 

Those nights when he had soothed you from the onslaught of your nightmares, you had curled against his chest and had been held tenderly in his arms, feeling safe within the circle of his quiet strength. But now, his embrace had nothing to do with thoughts or feelings of safety, rather, your desire to feel that very raw, masculine strength that carried with it an ancient and erotic danger, was consuming your every thought. You wanted nothing more than to feel him, all of him, naked against your skin, surrounding you, filling you...

His loosened the grip his left hand had on your hair and stroked your cheek with the pad of his thumb. Giving a quick bite to your bottom lip, he kissed his way along your jaw to your ear where he growled, "Seeing you in that bikini today, it took all my willpower not to devour you on the spot."

As he spoke, his thumb brushed across your mouth. You parted your lips and coaxed him in with your tongue, sucking and biting and making him groan as he kissed and nipped down your neck. With one of his hands pressed against the bare skin of your lower back and the other's thumb hooked into your mouth and pulling you to one side, you were stretched out before him. He nuzzled and licked and sucked kisses on every bit of skin he could reach. 

When he got to the collar of your tee shirt, he leaned away from you a little, pulled his thumb from your mouth and slid his hand slowly down your throat, over your shirt to your breast. All of his attention was focused on watching your nipple harden beneath the soft fabric in response to his actions. He gently squeezed, dragging his fingertips across the sensitive peak before capturing it in the v between his thumb and index finger, rolling and pulling as he kneaded your breast. Your head rolled back as you gasped, "Sam..." Your back arched, pushing your breast into his hand as your thighs clenched around his hips. 

He smiled and then he was kissing your breast, sucking the hard little bud into his mouth through the thin material of your shirt while his other hand slid down and under the bottom hem, sliding up your stomach and making you shiver against him. Backing up just enough to give him room to move, he whipped your shirt up and off and was back kissing your breast so fast that your hair was still settling as he sucked you back into his mouth.

He held your nipple with his teeth and pulled back a little, stretching it out and up for a moment before letting it go, your breast bouncing heavily back down against your chest. He ran his hand up and back behind your head again, pulling you into another kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his other hand scooped you up and off the counter. With a surprised squeak you wrapped your legs around his waist as he turned and carried you across the room to the bed where he lay you down, the whole time kissing deeply and hungrily. Sliding one of his large hands under the waistband of your shorts, long fingers stroking your core, he growled, "Absolutely dripping. You this wet for me?" 

You made a quiet mewling noise and arched your hips up towards his hand. However, rather than giving you what you so obviously wanted, he removed his hand and stood up, pulling his shirt off. 

Aphrodite let her gaze roam down his torso. When she got to his shorts she watched him work them over his hips, freeing his erection. She arched an eyebrow and smiled as she looked back up at him. 

Sam smirked back at you as he leaned forward and hooked his fingers in the waistband of your jean shorts. You undid the button and zipper, allowing him to coax the worn and frayed garment down your legs, his fingertips brushing along the sides of your legs until the shorts fell to the floor. He rubbed the tops of your feet and your ankles as he lifted and spread your feet further apart. Warm palms skimmed around and behind your calves, bending your knees and pressing them outward. Nimble fingers nearly tickled their way up your thighs, causing your leg muscles to flutter and flinch. He leaned in and placed delicate kisses along your inner thigh, his hair falling forward and brushing against your skin. You gasped. 

"Do you taste as sweet as you smell?" He asked with his face just inches from your core. And then his wide tongue licked flat and rough against your folds. You felt his fingers spread you open so that on his second pass, his tongue ran deep through you before flicking across your clit. "Mmmm!" He half moaned half growled as he dove back down to do it again. 

"Sam!" You cried as he sucked at your clit and slid a finger into your wet heat. Aphrodite ran your fingers through his hair, gently encouraging him on. 

He pulled one of your legs over his shoulder and ran his hand under your ass, along your side and around to cup your breast where he slowly but firmly rolled your nipple between two fingers. You dropped your head back and let yourself feel the pumping, sucking, flicking, squeezing, tugging and you couldn't help but buck your hips up towards his mouth just as he added another finger. Wantonly you moaned, "Oooohhhh!" 

Sam worked his fingers in you with a maddeningly deliberate pace. And then, he curled his fingers into a hook and pulled back slightly, pressing against your g-spot as he sucked at your clit and fucking hummed, sending you over the edge. Your thighs tightened around him, your fingers spread against the back of his head, pressing him to you as your inner muscles constricted around his fingers over and over. The waves of pleasure finally subsided enough to allow you to relax back onto the bed.

"Mmm..." He moaned as he licked his fingers clean. "Like honey." His eyes burned a trail up your body. "You are amazing, so beautiful when you come undone like that. I almost came just watching you. But," He said as he crawled back up over you. "I'd rather fuck more of those deliciously sinful noises out of you...hear you moan my name again." Keeping your ankle up on his shoulder and lining himself up with your entrance, he started rocking his hips against you, pressing into you just a little at a time. First he just rubbed across your opening, coating his impressive length in your slick. Then sinking just the tip of his cock into you before pulling back. Then again, just a little bit more and back again. Over and over, so slowly, he progressed into you that soon you were grabbing at his hips and ass, begging him to fill you completely.

"Fuck me, Sam! Please fuck me!" You desperately pleaded.

He sank fully into you with a deep groan nuzzled deep into your shoulder. His lips pressing against your pulse, you felt him smile. "Yes, Ma'am." And then he was kissing you again, deep and hungry as he started thrusting, hips rolling against yours. His steady, relentless pace had you quivering against him, your hands frantic, moving restlessly from his shoulders to cradling his jaw, to clawing at the muscles on his back, to grabbing his ass to try and get him to speed up. But instead he reached down and rubbed at your clit.

"There, oh, yes, like that! Oh! Yes!"

"Come on, Y/N, that's it. Come for me again. I want to feel it, feel you..." He shifted the position of his hips and the new angle had you exploding over the edge again. Tremors of pleasure shook you, making you buck against him. 

"Saaaammmm!" You shouted as your orgasm overtook you and everything seemed to stop except for Sam's unending rhythm, like waves rolling into the shore over and over, the sensations crashing through you. He let your leg down off of his shoulder and you clutched his hips with your thighs. Still he kept moving. You captured his lips with yours and he growled into your mouth. His thrusts sped up. 

"You feel so good...so good. Can you come one more time for me?" He looked in your eyes. "Can you? Pull me over with you? Come on, Baby, come on..." Without even getting a chance to catch your breath you felt it building inside you again. You met each of his thrusts, grinding against him, the slight friction against your sensitive bundle of nerves was all you needed. A high keening noise spilled out of you as the shockwaves shook through you again, leaving you quaking and gasping for breath. Sam faltered and stiffened as he released into you with a deep groan. 

There was a long moment where you both just held each other, relishing the feelings as you slowly came down from the physical high. You brushed his hair out of his eyes, your fingertips lightly skimming down his face, across his cheek bones, along his jawline, outlining his lips and drawing a smile from him before you were kissing him again. He lowered himself to the side and pulled you in snug. Curling up against his warmth, you drifted off to sleep in each others' arms. 

Sam felt like he had just barely closed his eyes when he felt warm wetness enveloping his stiffening cock. Opening his eyes, he broke into a wide smile as his eyes met yours. You looked up at him through your lashes as you ran your tongue, wide and hot along his length before taking him deep into your mouth. He groaned happily and your eyes flashed. The Goddess did a thing with your tongue that had him suddenly rock hard and feeling like he just got sucker punched, but in a really good way. "Uh, Y/N!"

Sam thought to himself that he was going to be wonderfully sore the next day and then stopped thinking for awhile and just let himself feel you.


	8. The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry that it took me a ridiculously long time to actually finish this series. Even though AnotherWinchesterFangirl beta'd this last chapter for me months ago, I just wasn't happy with it, something was still missing. Couple that with absolutely zero time to write anything longer than a FB post, and I just fleshed it out enough to be happy with it. Pun fully intended. So here we go...

You took your time in the bathroom, showering, shaving, toweling your hair dry. At one point you thought you heard raised voices from the other room, but it stopped before you were sure. You slipped a flannel shirt on over your nakedness. While you had taken it out of Dean’s bag, you were pretty sure it was actually Sam’s. You had noticed the brothers tended to swipe clothing from each other, so you guessed it didn't really matter. The shirt came down almost to your knees and as you buttoned it up you decided that there really wasn't a need to put anything else on. If either of the guys were still out there you hopefully wouldn't need it for very long anyway.

As you surveyed yourself in the mirror, you thought you heard hushed voices from the other room again. There was another moment when they got almost loud enough for you to hear and then suddenly fell silent. The silence lasted for about thirty seconds before there was a scuffling and a loud bump. 

Taking a deep breath you opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hotel room. You had thought that you were prepared for whatever you would find, whoever might or might not still be there. But, as it turned out, you weren't as prepared as you'd thought when you found both brothers standing about three feet apart, glaring at each other with clenched jaws and flaring nostrils. Their attention switched from each other to you quickly. Dean's expression softened into an appreciative look up and down the length of you. Sam ran a hand through his hair, combing it back out of his face, and cast a last glare at his brother's back before focusing on you. 

You surveyed them with a smirk on your face as you crossed the room and poured three drinks, picking one up and taking a sip. 

“I was worried for a moment there, thought that you two might be fighting over me. But maybe I should be concerned that you started without me?” you said with a raised eyebrow as you took a sip of your drink. Dean started to say something, stopped, and then just blinked a few times as he puzzled over what you meant.

“We were just...discussing the situation,” Sam huffed with a glare towards his brother.

Dean gave you a disapproving look as he finally got your joke. "Haha," he said sarcastically.

You smiled at them. “Either way, I still think I should get to watch, don’t you?”

Dean walked up to you and picked up one of the drinks. Leaning his elbow next to you he took a slow swallow. A moment later, Sam came up on your other side and pushed the remaining drink around without having any.

"Y/N, if you don't want to do this...do anything...um...you know you don't have to. Regardless of your past, you have a choice." Although it could have been from the sun earlier or his tussle with Dean a moment ago, there was a flush to Sam's cheeks as he spoke.

"Yeah," Dean added as he downed the rest of his scotch and cleared his throat. "This wouldn't be the first god or goddess we've stood up to. If you want to say no to all of this, you know we've got your back, right?"

"I know," you said and smiled warmly at them both. "And I know it's probably hard to understand why this doesn't bother me. But it has always been my choice. And I trust the two of you completely. You've already done so much for me." You looked down at your drink. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this when falling asleep with you." You touched Dean's chest. "Wrapped in your arms." You turned to Sam and ran your hand down his arm. Dean moved closer behind you, just barely not touching you.

“The last thing I want is to come between you two." You paused and a sly smile slid across your face. "Well, actually, I do want…” You pulled Sam in, kissing him briefly. “…to come…” You reached back and grabbed a hold of Dean, tugging him against your back. “…between you two. But I think you know what I meant. I don’t want to mess this up. Is this, are you gonna be good with this?” 

Sam looked over your shoulder, doing that silent communication thing with Dean, who you felt shrug just before he brushed your hair off your neck. You felt his breath, hot and steamy, against your ear as Sam leaned down to kiss you. His lips, warm and soft, gently pressing against yours, still testing your willingness, waiting for you to respond. You pressed back, your tongue licking hungrily at his bottom lip and earning you a quiet "Mmm" from him.

“We'll manage,” Dean said as he placed a kiss just below your ear, one of his arms wrapping low across your waist.

"This wouldn't be the first time we..." Sam started.

"Sam," Dean interrupted with a warning tone.

Bright blue flashed amongst the green and brown briefly as Sam's eyes flicked from you to his brother. "What, it's pertinent, Dean." 

"We agreed..." 

"Not to talk about it, I know. But, seriously? Given the circumstances..." 

"Vegas. It was Vegas, and let's leave it at that." 

Your eyebrows raised, you opened your mouth to protest, ready to try to pry details from him, but all that came out of your mouth was a low gasp as Dean pulled you back against him and started working open kisses down toward your shoulder. There would be time for stories of past debauchery later.

You threaded your fingers through Sam's hair. Rising up on your toes, and grinding back against Dean as you did, you pressed your lips to Sam's again, this time concentrating on noticing everything, committing it to memory. He tasted like sunshine and salt spray. The way he jutted his lower jaw out to capture your bottom lip as his hand, god his hand, spread so his thumb brushed the corner of your mouth and his fingers dug into the hair on the back of your head. He and Dean smelled like sweat and sunblock and warmth, a heady combination that spoke to the primal part of your brain. Combined with their strength and height, towering over and surrounding you, you felt protected, safe and wanted in a way that left you breathless.

As their hands and mouths began to explore your body, you felt the Goddess filling you again. Sam and Dean both moaning as her presence wove through you and spread her undeniable aura of lust through the room. Unlike earlier, she did not seem to be taking full control of you. You tentatively reached behind you and carded your fingers through Dean's short hair, holding him closer to your neck while Aphrodite kissed along Sam's jaw and nipped at his earlobe, making his breath quicken. You moved in perfect harmony with her, going beyond consensual, you could hardly distinguish her actions from your own. Her radiant fire set your desire ablaze, making you desperate to feel their skin pressing against you everywhere.

Dean's hand slid down to your thigh and then back up under your shirt. A groan pulled from his chest when he found nothing but bare skin all the way up your hip.

"This," he tugged at the soft fabric, "all you've got on?"

You nodded and his grip tightened on your hip and pulled you back against himself. You could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his shorts, pressing against you. His tongue traced the edge of your ear, lips pulling at your earlobe.

"You're over dressed."

"Mmmhmm," Sam agreed as he nosed his way towards your collarbone, long, nimble fingers slowly undoing a button on your shirt.

The collar fell open wider, revealing a considerable amount of cleavage. Sam leaned down further, his breath steamy but sending chills through you. Dean tugged the collar to the side, allowing him access to pepper kisses across your shoulder. Meanwhile, the hand he'd had on your hip spread across your abdomen, beneath your belly button, fingertips brushing against curls still springy and soft from your recent shower. Another button was popped free and you arched your back, straining forward as Sam's hand lifted one of your breasts. His thumb rubbed slow circles over your nipple, sending a wave of pleasure through you as his other hand continued to loosen buttons.

Dean's hand continued downward, fingers seeking you out and finding the way slick with arousal. A breathy moan escaped you as Sam's mouth captured your nipple, tongue flicking across it just before pinching and tugging with his lips. A calloused finger rubbed a figure eight around your dripping opening, looping your clit and then back around again. You didn't notice that Sam had finished unbuttoning the shirt until you felt them each slide a sleeve down and off your arms. The worn fabric fluttered against your calves as it softly puddled at your feet.

"You smell good," Sam said, pulling up to look at you.

"Like honey," Dean added from somewhere just behind your ear.

"Do you taste as sweet?" Sam asked as he kissed you, his tongue tracing your bottom lip. 

Dean nipped your neck, gently pulling at your skin with his teeth as he pinched and tugged the swollen lips of your pussy. "I think we should find out. Sam, sofa," he ordered and shiver ran through you.

Sam nipped at your lip as he started to back away and you grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt, pulling it up. He simply bowed his head, stepped back and pulled out of the shirt. His long arms, so strongly roped in muscle, fell to his sides as he backed up and sat down, eyes raking up and down your body as you leaned back against Dean. 

The fingers of one hand still teasing between your legs while his other cupped your breast, Dean started a lazy rhythm. A swirl around and across your clit followed by a pinch and roll of one of your nipples, your knees went weak from the combined effect. You reached up and back, raking your fingers through his short hair and pulling his mouth to your neck. As he sucked hot kisses into your pulse point, Aphrodite massaged your other breast. You moaned and moved your hips against Dean's hand. He pushed you forward, his knee nudging your leg as he took a step towards his brother. A few leading steps and you were within arm's reach of Sam who sat forward and ran his hands from your knees up to your hips where he tightened his grip and pulled you closer. His thumbs pressed into the hollows of your hip bones, long fingers curling around the sides of your ass, squeezing and pressing as he watched Dean's fingers work you, just inches from Sam's face.

After a moment's inspection, Sam leaned in and jutted his chin forward. Dean withdrew his hand just as his brother nosed right between your legs. A little gasp escaped you as his tongue pushed wet and wide and warm between your folds and you almost didn't notice Dean lick his fingers clean until they both made deep, rumbly, mmm noises followed by the wet smack of Dean's lips near your ear.

Then, Dean had a hand on each of your breasts, cupping and kneading as he held you firmly against his chest. Sam shifted his grip and pressed your legs apart while lifting you and leaning back. The result was a moment of disorienting weightlessness as they tacitly coordinated and moved you like they were following the steps of well-rehearsed choreography, supporting and lifting you together as Sam leaned back and lay down along the sofa, his way-too-long legs bent at the knees and his feet on the floor. You were positioned with a thigh on either side of his head, your legs bent, ankles curving back and over his chest behind you. Before you could quite get your bearings, you felt Sam's breath, warm and wet, and then his tongue, wide and firm, teased you open and flickered across your clit. You moaned and leaned forward, knees digging deeper into the cushions, holding onto the arm of the sofa for balance. You felt his nose rub against your slit as his tongue dipped in and swirled around your sopping pussy. He growled as Aphrodite ground down, seeking more friction. One large hand curled around your hip, fingers pressing into your flesh to control your movements, the other around your other side, long fingers spreading you open and allowing him to hone right in on your clit, grazing his teeth across it before flicking it with his tongue.

You had lost track of Dean for a moment, thanks to Sam's distracting ministrations, but then he was standing before you at the end of the sofa. Bending over you, he touched your cheeks with tenderness, fingers tilting your head back as they slid around into your hair. A gasp escaped you, leaving your lips parted as you looked up at him. His green eyes burned with desire as they took in the sight of you. You moaned as Sam filled you with his tongue, your eyes dropping closed slightly.

"You are so beautiful," Dean said, his voice low and close, rumbling in your ear and straight to your core. He leaned down to kiss you, his lips caressing yours, tugging at your bottom lip as Sam sucked and rolled your throbbing clit with his own lips. Sam's tongue pressed up inside you as Dean's slipped into your mouth. If this was to be any indication, they fucked like they hunted, perfectly tuned in and in time with one another, without saying a word. One of Dean's hands untangled from your hair, slid down your throat and chest to your breast, where he cupped and tested its weight before rubbing his thumb across your nipple. At the same time, Sam replaced his tongue with a long finger and you moaned into Dean's mouth.

You slid your hands down Dean's broad chest, along his sides, as far as you could reach, fingertips snagging the waistband of his shorts and you pulled his hips towards you causing him to stand back up. Your mouth opened in a little "O" and your eyes slowly blinked as Sam curled his finger into your g-spot and flicked his tongue across your clit. You did your best to push down Dean's shorts, but Sam was proving to be entirely too distracting. Dean got the idea though and took them off himself, one smooth movement and his erect cock was bobbing before you. You looked at his thick length and felt Aphrodite's approval send a surge of heat to your already flushed cheeks. She moved your hands from his hips forward and you felt soft curls give way to velvety firmness. When you reached the tip, you rubbed your thumbs across the head, mesmerized. His hand softly brushed through your hair and you looked up at him as you leaned forward and circled his tip with your tongue. He smiled as he watched you lick as much of him as you could before sucking him into your mouth. 

"Shit, that's good," Dean moaned when he reached the back of your throat and you moved your tongue back and forth across the vein on the underside of his cock as you pulled back, once again circling the tip before repeating the process and starting up a rhythm.

You faltered once or twice as Sam added a second finger, then a third, stretching you as he sucked and nibbled at your clit and you had to pull back, off of Dean completely when your first orgasm tore through you. Your hands clenching the arm of the sofa, head falling back as you rode out the waves of pleasure. Sam eased up but didn't stop, his gentle licks and nudges prolonging your tremors. When you were able to open your eyes, you saw Dean standing, one hand absently stroking himself, watching you. Then he was moving around the sofa and lifting you away from Sam. 

"Sofa's not gonna work for this." 

He half guided, half carried you on your tiptoes like a ballerina, over to the king-sized bed. Your calves bumped into the side of the bed, your momentum causing you to sit down, bouncing a little on the firm mattress. Sam sat up, his long form unfolding from the sofa, predatory, nostrils flaring as he watched you and sucked his fingers clean. Then Dean tilted your head back and all you could see were freckles, fiery green eyes and those perfect lips, lips made to be kissed, getting closer and closer until they were kissing you. Coaxing you open as he crawled over you, stretching out so you had to scoot back onto the bed as you laid back with Dean on his hands and knees above you. As soon as he had you where he wanted you, he started to kiss his way slowly down your neck and across your chest, pausing to lavish attention on your breasts, sucking each nipple into his sinful mouth before moving on down your stomach. He playfully bit the soft skin below your navel, smiling as you drew in a breath that stuttered with a barely contained giggle. Strong hands pressed your thighs apart as he settled between your legs. 

He looked at you as his tongue darted out and lightly teased along your slit. You exhaled a breathy moan. He stayed focused on your face as he pressed in a bit and slowly circled your swollen clit. Your fingers brushed across your nipples, matching his movements. He opened you slowly, bit by bit, licking each newly found spot, watching you through those enviously thick lashes of his, and measuring your reactions, repeating anything you seemed to like, just to make sure. Steadily your heart began to race as a hollow feeling between your legs grew, that old familiar longing to be filled, and your muscles clenched over and over. Wanting, needing to feel more of him, but not wanting to rush him, you reached down and stroked your fingertips lightly through his hair. When he had finally, painstakingly, spread you open, he plunged his tongue deeply into you and finally closed his eyes with a humming growl.

The bed dipped as Sam stretched out next to you. Your head tilted back and to the side with a gasp as Dean found your clit again and Sam was kissing you, the taste of you all over his mouth. The synchronized rhythm of their mouths on you was like something out of a dream, and it wasn't long before you were coming again, their lips and tongues coaxing the orgasm out of you easily. Sam shifted and sat back as you clutched at Dean's short hair, writhing and whining against him as he soothed you back down. 

When you could focus again, Sam was resting back against the headboard, long legs stretched next to you. Keeping one hand gently on Dean's head, encouraging him to continue, you half sat up and twisted towards Sam, who had shed his shorts somewhere between the sofa and the bed. You took a moment to admire him, from the chiseled lines of his abs to his muscular thighs and proud cock rising under your gaze. He was definitely a little longer than Dean, but otherwise you noted they were of similar girth as your hand slipped around him. 

Just like before, on the sofa, one brother worked you over with his mouth and hands while you did the same for the other. Another small climax worked through you, leaving you scraping at Dean's hair while you moaned around a mouthful of Sam. Dean sat up, bending your legs and effortlessly turning you over. The manhandling was gentle but firm, demanding and you found yourself suddenly on your knees, better positioned to slide Sam deep into your throat as Dean rubbed his length through your slick pussy, the head of his cock teasing against your clit with each pass sending small spasms of pleasure through you. You took as much of Sam's cock into your mouth as you could, massaging him with your tongue as you pulled back. As you took him in again, Dean pressed slowly into you, filling your pussy as Sam filled your mouth. 

The first few thrusts were like that, timed so that you were completely filled by both men before pulling back. But you paused for a second, pulling completely off of Sam to catch your breath, lick your lips before sucking him in again just as Dean thrust into you, harder than before and pushed you forward onto Sam, and then slowly pulled back, and you pulled back too. Dean set the pace for the three of you, and it was slow at first, maddeningly so. Sam seemed content, one hand gently stroking your hair, the other curled behind his head, a smile dimpling his cheeks as he watched everything with lust blown eyes. Dean's hands were on your hips, guiding and pulling. Then, as he sped up his thrusting, he reached around and found your clit, his fingers placed so that you pressed against them with each thrust. The vibrations as you moaned went straight through Sam and he moaned in echo to you, his fingers tightening slightly in your hair, pulling. Dean leaned forward slightly over you, changing the angle of his thrusts as he rubbed harder against your clit and you came undone. Your throat constricted around Sam as you swallowed convulsively, and groaning, he came, spurting deep into your throat. Dean swore loudly, his thrusting faltering as he followed. The three of you collapsed on the bed. Sam got up first and retrieved a warm, damp washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned you up while Dean went into the bathroom to clean up. Dean came back to find you and Sam kissing, legs entangled, and retrieved the bottle of scotch before returning to the bed and laying down behind you.

"So," you asked, "what happened in Vegas?"

"Doesn't matter." Dean replied before Sam had a chance to say anything. 

But Sam whispered, barely more than breathed in your ear, "later." And then they were both kissing you again, fighting, it seemed, for who could claim more of your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 6 is called The Warrior and is Dean x Reader  
> Chapter 7 is called The Hunter and is Sam x Reader  
> Chapter 8 will be called...something I haven't decided yet and will be Dean x Reader x Sam
> 
> All three of these will be seriously smutty, pure smut, just smut and nothing but the smut. 
> 
> Be patient with me, they're coming...


End file.
